


Ice Cream Weather

by engine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, jordan and taylor's ice cream dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: Ice cream dates, cold weather, and holding hands.





	Ice Cream Weather

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

“Aw man,” Taylor said, holding his half-empty cone in one hand and one glove in his other. It was covered in ice cream, and he held it over their napkins as it dripped onto the table. Jordan was laughing, which was fair; normally, Taylor would be laughing too. He fumbled the cone, tried to catch it, and managed to make it worse by knocking it out of his own hands and onto the table. Right where his gloves were.

“That was pathetic,” Jordan said, taking a bite out of his cone. “What a waste of sugar.”

Taylor dropped the glove onto the napkins, disgusted. At least he had one glove left. 

It was winter, which meant Edmonton was a fucking frozen tundra, but ice cream was way too important to miss out on just because it was cold. They were hockey players; they could handle it. But the thought of wearing a soggy, sugary glove when even your snot froze was super unappealing. Taylor wiped the mess off his glove as best he could, giving up when the fabric just bunched unpleasantly as it started to dry.

He’d enjoyed the rest of his ice cream though. Nothing could take that away from him.

“C’mere,” Jordan said when they stepped outside. It was snowing (again: Edmonton, so it wasn’t shocking) and Taylor was looking balefully at his glove. How could ice cream betray him like that?

“What?” Taylor said, looking up as he stuffed the glove in his pocket to deal with later. Jordan was smiling, his stupid gap tooth smile, and holding out his hand. Taylor blinked down at it like he’d never seen a hand before until Jordan huffed out a sigh and grabbed Taylor’s hand, the one without a glove, and then tucked both their hands into his coat pocket.

“It’s warmer,” Jordan said, flashing another smile at Taylor. He was right; it _was_ warmer, but Taylor wasn’t sure if that was the shared body heat or the blush creeping up the back of his neck. Jordan’s cheeks were flushed too, but Taylor wasn’t sure if that was just the cold or… what. 

They shuffled back through the snow towards the car, shoulders bumping. Taylor’s pulse jumped every time either of them moved their fingers; every time he was reminded that even tucked away in Jordan’s coat, they were _holding hands_. It made his stomach roll, but in a good way. Kind of. Taylor was pretty sure it was good, or maybe it was the combination of nerves and ice cream.

Taylor didn’t feel ready to let go of Jordan’s hand when they reach the car, and Jordan must have felt the same, because his grip tightened when they stopped walking. Jordan had snow in his hair because they were both too lazy to bother with hats, and his nose was bright red, and when he smiled up at Taylor his eyes crinkled up at the corners. 

“We should,” he said, flexing his hand but making no move to let go. Taylor nodded, and looked down at where their hands disappeared underneath fabric. When he glanced back up, Jordan was still watching him, and he reached up to brush the snow out of Jordan’s hair.

“It is pretty cold out,” Taylor said. Jordan nodded, letting his hand relax as he unlocked the car.

Taylor pulled his hand out of Jordan’s pocket.


End file.
